


Demon Hunting At Its Finest

by WhatIsAName



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, M/M, they're all demon hunters, tsukki is a retail worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsAName/pseuds/WhatIsAName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where demons and spiritual beings roam the Earth and provoke humans, it's time for the Tokyo-Sendai Demon Hunters Institute (or the TSDHI) to take a stand.</p><p>That is, until Bokuto Koutarou accidentally recruits a retail worker.</p><p>ON HOLD UNTIL WE CAN CREATE A PLOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Hunting At Its Finest

_"Sir or ma'am or neuter, whatever you are. I'm going to have to ask you to stop crawling on the ceiling. You're disturbing the other residents."_

_"Holy shit, is he really serious?"_

_The demon hissed at him._

_"Please leave this place before I call the exorcist to remove you from the premises."_

_"Bokuto-san, where did you find him?"_

_"I may or may not have accidentally recruited him and made him a demon hunー"_

_"Oh God, why did I even ask? That was a horrible decision. "_

_"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault! The Council told me to recruit more members and I thought that this guy was the perfect recruit!"_

_"Guys, calm down. You're acting like a married couple. Can we just pay attention to four eyes down there?"_

_The male pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, as the demon growled at him. It clawed at him, but he stayed unfazed. The being made a few grunting noises._

_"What's it saying?"_

_"How the fuck should I know? I don't speak Demon Language, bro."_

_"Kuroo-san, we all don't speak Demon Language."_

_He sighed "Company policy forbids me from accepting power from customers in exchange for my soul or firstborn child."_

_"Bro, did you give him the ability to understand Demon language too?"_

_"It was the Counー"_

_"Stop blaming the Council! You know you're gonna get into big trouble if you put the fault on them."_

_"So much for a supportive boyfriend, Akaashi."_

_The demon screeched and sneered at the blonde, snapping its jaws at him. He groaned and took out a demon pistol, aiming at its head._

_"Sir, if you keep speaking to me like that, I'm going to have to end this spirit board conversation. Have a good day, goodbye."_

_**BANG!!** _


End file.
